Roxy
: : Roxy VOICED BY: RabuKiru (short for Roxane/Roxanne - both ways of spelling are used in the series) is one of the main characters of the series. A girl who looked exactly like Roxy was from the start of season 1 seen in the series as a girl in the background, but this girl was not Roxy, the look-alike girl's name is in fact revealed in one episode to be Isabella. The reason why she looks exactly like Roxy - or, why Roxy look exactly like her, is because of a re-use of sims created in bodyshop, and does not mean that they're the same character or the same sims in the game. The real Roxy is first introduced in the very last episode of season 1, as a long-ago friend of Phil and Koby.' '''She is described to be hyper, clever, outspoken and misunderstood. It's also said that she loves her guy friends. Roxy is the grand daughter of her grandma(well, that ''is kinda obvious) and most of the time the girlfriend of Phil. Roxy's signature look is really short black dresses, high heels and hair tied up in a retro frisure with a ribbon. Sometimes she wears a top and short skirt instead. On these (few) occasions, either the skirt or the top is black. In later seasons she also sometimes wears her hair down (this is not often, though), and in season 7 she is also seen wearing other types of clothes. She seems to be shorter than the other characters - this is especially easy to see when she's barefoot and has her hair down. Roxy's look has several times - and especially in later seasons - got people (who don't know her) to think she's slutty and trashy. Phil's sister even told Roxy that her father asked Phil: "Did you pick her Roxy of the side of the road?" In Season 12, Roxy is murdered in her sleep by Wilson. Character developement When Roxy was first introduced to the series, she was kind of a tomboy, though her style of clothes and hair was rather girly from the start. From the start she mostly hang out with guys, and didn't seem to have a lot of girls as friends. However, when her school was first seen in one episode (she has never gone to the same school as the other characters) it was shown that she had two good friends at this school - Nikki and Talyn, both girls. Another side of her character was also shown; while she after school hanging out with the gang, who from the start seemed to be one of the popular gangs at their school, at her school she was one of the unpopular kids, strongly disliked by the popular girls in her class. Roxy remained more or less the same through season 2, but in later seasons her personality slowly started to change. In may ways her tomboyish side started to fade away, even though she still had lots of guy friends, and still enjoyed typical "guy activities" to some decent. In season 7, set four years later than season 6, her personality seems to be somewhat changed. She now seems to be more careless and sarcastic, and her style seems to have become a little bit emo-ish. Some fans of the seies believes this is because of the abortion she had in-between season 6 and 7, but this is not confirmed. In Season 10, she gets pregnant because Sara pokes holes in her and Phils condoms. She doesn't really want that and despite her pregnancy turns really bitchy. In Season 11, when she sees a hickey on Phils neck (he got taken advantage of) she slapped him, punched him, and pushed him on the ground. On the first episode of Season 12, she is bitching to Phil about their new baby, saying "I didn't want this for us", in which he tells her she has to accept it. She thinks she's the only one who has problems, because of the baby, but Phil has been working constantly and on top of that Damion is avoiding him (Damion told Phil he was bisexual and in love with him) and Roxy says that nothing is ever normal between them and that it's better if he's not in their life. Phil says she just didn't understand and then leaves for work. Later that night, Roxy is murdered in her sleep by Wilson. Personality From the start, Roxy was shown to be a "girly tomboy", with both girly and more "boyish" traits. On the shows old official website she was once described as being "a tomboy and a girly girl at the same time". Later, however, she becomes more girly and less of a tomboy. Behind her tough facade and rather slutty clothes, Roxy seems to be more of an emotional person. Nothing means more for her than her friends and boyfriend. She's also the only main character who has never used to talk behind anyone's back or bullied anyone. Even Juliana did this, but never Roxy. The few times she has ever been mean to anyone, has always had something to do with Phil (they being mean to/about him or trying to steal him from her). In season 7, however, she's more often seen as rude and bitchy, though it's hinted that this is related to her personal problems and not other persons. Roxy also seems to be the one to helping people who have been teased by others (for example she was the one to be nice to Zoey and giving her advice while everyone else laughed of her, and the one who rescued Dani from the mean girls at their school), and she's always there for her friends when they need her. Roxy seems to, like her clone, love to randomly try clothes on. She also seems to like the band Fall Out Boy; at least she once had her bedroom wall filled with fall out boy posters. Although this might have something to do with her friend Talyn also liking the band (Talyn and Nikki's college room had fall out boy posters at the walls). Background The first you get to know about Roxy's background is that she'a a long ago friend of Phil and Koby. Where they first met or how they know each other is never said. Little is known about her family background, but she seems to live with her grandma, though she also briefly mentioned her parents once. It's stated that she's not rich (as many of the other main characters seems to be), but Roxy is happy though, and for example says she doesn't need a car because she has "a boyfriend to drive her around". Roxy now shares a rather big appartment with Kimmy instead of livng in a small college flat, but it's likely that it was Kimmy's parents who payd for it. Relationships Family Roxy used to be living with her grandmother. The grandmother, however, doesn't really seem to care about what Roxy's doing - she seems to trust her way too much. The grandmother wears the sims 2 default gypsy clothing, which may mean she's a gypsy. It's not clear if the grandmother, like her granddaughter, has any magic powers. Roxy once (in the episode "Love, Love") briefly mentioned her parents. When she and Phil discussed if she could change schools to his school, she said she couldn't because of her parents. This may mean that even though they don't live with her, they're alive somewhere, for example working in another country or on a world traveling trip, or her living with her grandmother might also have traditional reasons - in some cultures this is normal, and for exanmple sme gypsies follows traditions like these. Her parents may have found out that they wouldn't be able to decide much in their daughter's life, and because of that have decided as much as they could. Of course, when mentioning her "parents", she could mean her grandmother (and possibly a grandfather too?), because she has no others, or because she at that point was to embarassed to tell Phil about her living with her grandmother. (Even though the last option would be weird, since Roxy's grandmother and Phil's mother seems to be friends/have a close relationship.) Or, she could have moved to her grandmother later in the series. Because her parents died, or of some other reason. In March 2010, thehontry1, the creator of the series, by request, made Roxy and Phil a child in her game - a son named Elliot. There's existing some pictures of him. There weren't stated if he was ever going to be officially born in the series until recently. When Roxy became pregnant in season 6, it was stated that the child was going to be Elliot, but these plans seemed to change when the series jumped four years into the future, and in the first episode of season 7 we get to know that Roxy had an abortion. If Elliot is still going to appear in the series, is not known, but there is a picture of him in the picture album as thehontry1's new website. Romance Phil's the only person Roxy has ever dated (or seemed to have any romantic interest for) in the series. They've gone steady since the middle of season two, and have never really broken up - the only few times they've "broken up" magic used on one of them has allways been the reason. They seem to be caring a lot for eachothers, and really love eachothers. Mostly, Roxy shows this more than Phil. Roxy was the one asking Phil out in the first place, asking "it's obviously you like me, right?", to which Phil answered "let's keep this on the low" (meaning yes). They actually made out and even "woohooed" before sharing their first real kiss. They "told" the others (but Koby who found out already in the episode they first hooked up) about their relationship in "The Hottie List", by kissing in public (this was also their first real kiss, at least shown on the show). After this they've become closer and closer, and there was even a period when none of them wanted to go anywhere without the other. Phil even took Roxy with him to Jake's "only guys" party. They've later become less dependent on each other, and spend more time for example with their friends, even though they still mostly spend lots of time together. They also ran away together (from Davis and Dustin) and stayed at a hotel for about a week. Phil even got himself a job. After awhile Phil wanted to go home and told Roxy, who didn't want to, because she wasn't feeling safe there. He then said that she could move in with him, and they went home. However, they never moved in together. Most likely this was just something he said so they could go home, because Phil knew his parents didn't like Roxy, and most likely absolutely didn't want her to move in with them. In season 6 things changed - because Phil was stuck in limbo and Dustin had taken over his body. As of the last epiode of season 6, Dustin (acting as Phil) hadn't had any contact with Roxy in five days, (a long time for Phil and Roxy not to see each other) and Roxy was starting to get concerned. She probably thought the reason was that she told (who she thought was) Phil about her possibly being pregnant.This may also be the reason to why she had an abortion. Roxy hasn't had any other known love interests than Phil, but both Shaun and Jake have shown feelings for her at one point. They may both still like her. Roxy's high school teacher also seemed to have a thing for her, and showed this with always hitting on her, calling her sweety and offered to tutor her. (Something that was kind of stupid, since Roxy seemed to be the best student in her class.) When asked in a truth or dare game, with no option not to answer, Roxy confessed that if she HAD TO date someone other than Phil, it would be Shaun. This may however be because Shaun still had some of the personality and style of clothes that Phil had left behind, and that Roxy has admitted that she misses. In Season 10, Roxy and Phil had a fall-out. Roxy believed that Phil had messaged Kimmy and Sara (in a flirtatious manner), and she broke up with him. The pair were extremely upset, because Phil did not actually send the messages, Kimmy did, but nobody knows that. Friendships Roxy's first shown friends in the show was Phil (who later became her boyfriend), Koby and to some decent Aken (even though Aken has said some quite rude things about Roxy behind her back, and seems to dislike her and only pretend not to when she's around). Kimmy also quickly became her friend. Sara and Roxy are sometimes friends, but then they get mad at each other (mostly because of Phil) and avoid each other for a while. Even though they are/ have been in her gang, Roxy has never seemed to be friends with Juliana or Bryce. This is most likely because they are way different. In the episode "Love, Love" it was shown that Roxy had two (close) friends at her school - Talyn and Nikki. Later Shaun, who also went to her school, and Dani, who came as a new student at the school, also became her friends. When Damion and Phil become friends, Roxy and Damion kinda become friends too, but not close friends. Roxy and Pheobie is also kind off not-close friends in later seasons. Roxy has always been a person who easily gets along with other people, so she often quickly befriended new friends of her friends or boyfriend. In season 7, however, she seems to be less so. Magic Roxy is shown to have magic powers, and is most likely some kind of a witch. The first sign of these powers was when she used a (magic) potion to get Sara back to normal after Davis had used his magic powers on Sara (then she used a potion on Davis, too), and the time she read the thoughts of a ghost. The episode showing this the most, is the episode where she makes a potion to save Jilly (and succeed). Since Roxy "killed" Davis until another full moon when she used that first potion on him, he hated her when he came back, and they have been enemies ever since. Davis is all the time trying to make Roxy's life miserable with stake her powers away and/or get someone to steal Phil from her. Many times he also tries to kill her. Roxy mostly use the same potion on Davis - the one that kills him off until next full moon. Even though magic is not the thing in the world counting the most to her (Phil is) it seem, however, like she's "weaker" when she has no powers. In the Halloween episode the powerless Roxy was afraid of the ghost she met. She earlier met another ghost, who she read the thoughts of, and this (seemingly) didn't scare her at all. When she doesn't have her powers, and also can't make any new potions (she seems to have a hobby of frequently making different weird potions in her free time), she also seems kind off depressed. Roxy's "magic room" is inside/in the back of her dresser. Phil seems to know about this room, since he walks straight into it in the episode when Roxy's trying to make a potion to bring Jilly back to life. In season 7, it also seems like Roxy is developing some kind of psychic powers - being able to see that something was going to get really wrong on a coming concert her friends planned to go to. Even though Roxy most likely is a witch, her sim is not. When touching her books of formulas, she got the reaction non-magic sims get when touching the book. Category:Females Category:Raven haired characters Category:Witches